Dinner Time
by wizerdlol
Summary: The vocaloids are a big group of family, one of the well known elders of the group is Kaito. He may seem like a total moron to the rest of his family, and in many cases he is, but he always supports his family in ways he could manage, but still ends up getting hurt as usual, but in the end he still tries to support them as much as he can, especially his dearest little sister, Miku.


Hello everyone, im :P Wiz :P

My first vocaloid fanfic, I wanted to make a comic more to tell the truth, but im not the best drawer in the world, nor the best composer, nor the best writer as a matter of fact, but it's the only thing I have, so most of it is crap "-_-

This will be a one shot about Kaito and Miku... O well, I still hope anyone who bothers to read this still enjoys it to a certain extent XD

I DO NOT OWN VOCALOIDS

* * *

"Are you sure it'll work? Is the medicene strong enough?"

Kaito and Len was sitting beside each other, they were both sweating from nervousness, they shall be executed by the Angel of death very soon.

"Positive, the doctor said it'll at least prevent death, but we'll definatly still be extremely close to it…"

There was singing from the corner, inside a room where the angel prepared her scythe, screeching came out from the room preparing the weapon which she uses to execute her victims.

"Don't worry Len, we'll definatly be alright."

"Yeah brother, we'll survive this together…"

Just that moment, Len's headphones immediately rang, and his face immediately brightened, putting on a wide smile and releasing a sigh of relief.

"Sorry brother! Master called me for a recording session! See you later!"

Kaito's mouth immediately fell, and he was in total shock

"But Len, you can't betray me like this! I cant survive this alone!"

"Do your best!" Len skipped away a cheered outside

Kaito looked back at the desk in front of him, but in this case it was the execution stage, his face is extremely pale and his hands are shivering from fear. The Angel has finished her preparation and now walked outside, holding the weapon of death in her hands. Kaito was now shaken with fear, and only hoped the elixer of life that he taken from Len can save him. The weapon of death is put on the table, and the angel finally spoke…

"Eat up Nee-chan, before it gets cold!"

Today was Miku's turn to cook. All the girls suddenly had an "important meeting" with Gaputo and Gumi an hour ago and wont be back until midnight, Len as witnessed just now is a backstabber and had to go meet with master, so tonight the only person who can taste Miku's "Delightful" cooking is Kaito. Miku's dishes were famous amoung the Vocaloid family… for causing unknown sicknesses to the person's body. The dish that Miku decided to make was a type of soup, she calls it "The Taste of A Thousand Flavours".

"I made it with extra 'spark' today Nee-chan, its too bad that Len-chan had to go, but look on the bright side, atleast you can have more now!"

Kaito laughed weakly "Y… yay! Thanks M..Miku…" He looked at the plate of poison in front of him, it looked normal enough, a red liquid with leek chops, but another famous thing about Miku's dishes is their ability to deceit the eyes… Kaito picked up the spoon and lifted infront of his mouth, beads of sweat came down from his head. He increased his breathing rate, prepared for the worst, and immediately gulped down the liquid.

For a second, Kaito thought his entire body was paralyzed from the impact, the flavor could not be interpreted by the Vocaloid's system and is now overloading from the data… It was the worst thing you can ever taste.

"How is it Onii-chan? I made it with all my effort!" Miku's eyes shined brightly, hoping that her cooking can satisfy his brother.

"Its…" Kaito is lost in words, if he told the truth, he would surly break Miku's heart, and many parts of his body at the same time.

"Wonderful! The flavor is so… unique!" And Kaito took another spoon, pain shot through his entire nervous system.

After the meal, the girls have came back, and Len returned from the Studio.

"Welcome back everyone!"

"Brother, turns out that Master had the wrong number!"

"Nee-san is in the bathroom, he said that he ate too much ice-cream this afternoon.'

Inside the bathroom, Kaito is now in love with the toilet seat to the extent that he constantly hugs it without letting go.

"Ugh… I think I went to heaven for a second, that angel had a very good body!"

And so the vomiting continues.

The girls was having a conversation downstairs while gakupo came for a visit to Kaito. Inside, Kaito was in bed and reached an extremely high fever, his face was pale and he his face was completely blank of emotions.  
"Gakupo, you came for a visit? Did you bring it?"

Gakupo reached into a small bag and brought out a cup of ice cream. Kaito immediately took it without hesitation and started consuming the icy goodness, colours immediately returning back to his face.

"I heard you were left alone with Miku during her turn for cooking… I sure feel sorry for you."

"The medicine that Len gave me was useless, everything I ate came back out without being digested, this ice-cream is my only dinner!"

Gakupo laughed at the irony "Isn't icecream always your only dinner? And lunch and breakfast?"

Just then, Miku was walking past the room to collect some Leek for an after meal snack, and overheard them talking.

"How was the meal anyway? Just as usual?"

"Horrible…"

Miku's eyes widened, and she was immediately shocked, "How could I be so stupid… I knew my cooking was bad and I still made Kaito-nee eat it…" tears began to gather in her eyes...

Inside, the two was unsuspicious of Miku behind the door, Gakupo asked on "Then why did you do it? I heard from Meiko you ate the entire pot Miku made…"

A smile formed on Kaito's weary face "She is our family, my dearest sister, I would try and keep her happy even if it made me suffer." He laughed softly "Sure is painful, loving someone…"

"Nii-san…" Miku whispered to herself, tears flowed down her cheeks, touched by Kaito's care. Miku ran into her room and jumped into her bed, burying her face in her pillow, smiling softly to herself.

"Thankyou, Kaito-nee san…"


End file.
